


Skipping Class

by Yoshistar123



Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, aine needs more love i think, honestly it's just hella gay i have nothing else to say, this is just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123
Summary: Aine and Reiji skip class to have a lazy morning in.It's just really fluffy gay honestly
Relationships: Kisaragi Aine/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically decided that Aine and Reiji deserve more love and this happened  
> It's gay I literally have nothing else to say I should be working on one of the multiple fics I haven't finished yet but what can I say I have one skill and it's procrastinating.

“We’re gonna miss class, ‘Ji,” Aine’s voice cut through the serene silence of their dorm at Saotome Academy.

“It’s fineee, it’s not like they’re gonna come looking for us, is it?” Reiji replied, his voice slightly muffled from where his head was pillowed on Aine’s chest, “anyway, we already did the assignment, so we can skip. Just this once?”

Aine smirked, looking down at Reiji, “you say that every time, but I still have no complaints.” He lifted a hand to run it through Reiji’s hair, eliciting a pleased sigh from the man. It wasn’t the first time they had skipped class and it definitely wouldn’t be their last. Aine had lost count of how many times they had been reprimanded for skipping and honestly, he didn’t care. He preferred to spend time with Reiji anyway.

Reiji tightened his arms around his boyfriend, and pushed his head up under Aine’s chin to nuzzle his face into his neck. The sun coming through the curtains painted the room in an ethereal glow, and Reiji felt at peace in the warmth of Aine’s arms. Their dorm room had two beds, but Reiji couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept alone. He probably couldn’t sleep alone now anyway; he had become far too used to the comfort of his partner. Shining could ban romance if he wanted, but since when had Aine and Reiji ever followed the rules?

Leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Reiji’s hair, Aine pulled himself upright on the bed, dragging Reiji up with him. Situating Reiji in his lap, Aine leaned his forehead against Reiji’s, causing a bright smile to blossom on his face.

“Your smile could kill me,” Aine muttered into the space between their lips, “and I am weirdly okay with that.”

Reiji giggled, pulling back a little to shake his head, before his whole demeanour changed. He smirked, and pushed his face right up against Aine’s, his sultry attitude causing Aine’s eyes to widen in shock, before the mood was completely shattered as Reiji said, “not if yours kills me first!” before bursting into laughter.

Aine sighed, before also dissolving into laughter. Reiji was too much sometimes, but Aine wouldn’t have it any other way. He took a second to admire the beautiful man in front of him before pushing Reiji flat onto his back on the bed, leaving Aine looming above him, hands braced on either side of Reiji’s head to hold himself up. The shock cut off Reiji’s giggles, and Aine took the opportunity to press their lips together in a kiss.

Reiji’s eyes widened in surprise, before gently fluttering shut as he relaxed into the kiss. As Aine pulled back, a lazy smile spread across Reiji’s face as he chased Aine’s lips, dragging him back in for another kiss. Warmth filled Aine’s body as he eagerly reciprocated, feeling Reiji’s hands bury themselves in his hair as the kiss intensified.

When Aine finally withdrew, both were panting for breath, and the soft blush on Reiji’s cheeks left Aine feeling very pleased with himself. He watched as Reiji turned his head to place chaste kisses on the inside of each of his wrists, before letting his arms fall out from under him, causing his entire body weight to collapse onto Reiji.

“Ack, Aine, you’re too heavy, get off me!” Reiji screeched, though the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings as he wiggled about in a half-assed attempt to escape.

Aine did his part in completely ignoring Reiji’s struggles, leaving gentle kisses along his throat. “Love you, ‘Ji,” he muttered against Reiji’s skin.

Reiji went still at the words, his face heating up again as he grinned. “Love you too, Aine.” He replied, before collapsing into giggles as Aine blew raspberries against his neck.

“No, stop, that tickles!” Reiji gasped out, before finally relaxing as Aine rolled to the side and off of him, pulling Reiji against his chest as he moved.

“Well, if we’re already skipping class, I’m just gonna go back to sleep,” Aine said, pressing his face into Reiji’s hair as he got comfortable, “we stayed up way too late last night.”

“Hold on, that was your fault! You don’t get to complain,” Reiji protested, but it was far too late as Aine had already closed his eyes. Reiji sighed, a lovestruck smile on his face, and he pulled up the blanket to cover the pair. He buried himself further into Aine’s arms before also drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“You two need to stop skipping class!” their teacher reprimanded later, when the tired couple had finally gotten up and gone to their afternoon classes.

“Well you see, we had a bit of a late night last night,” Aine replied, smirking at Reiji, before turning back to the teacher, “you see, the assignment you set us was just so difficult.”

Reiji struggled to hold back his giggles as their teacher sighed, “whatever, just please turn up to class next time.”

“Sure,” Aine smiled, the picture of innocence as the teacher walked away. It took one glance at each other for Reiji and Aine to both dissolve into hysterics that took them ages to recover from, both leaning on each other as they laughed.

Throwing an arm around Reiji’s shoulders, Aine grinned. “Wanna skip class tomorrow too?”

“If I get to spend the time with you, I’d skip every class,” Reiji said.

“Urgh, so cheesy!” Aine moaned, as the pair walked out of the classroom, fully ready to spend the rest of the day in each other’s arms.


End file.
